


Old Aches

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius are old and achey from other people's babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Aches

Remus groaned, his knees aching as he hefted himself out of the deeply-cushioned armchair.

"Sirius, we need to fix this. I think the chair's broken. I can hardly get up. Is there such a thing as a Sinking Charm? I think the chair's got it."

Sirius just laughed, shaking his head so a lock of his gray-black hair dropped into his eyes. With a puff of breath, he swept it from his view.

"You're just an old dog now, Remus. Can hardly be helped that your joints are sore. Should've known better than to push yourself when playing with Harry's brood yesterday."

There was a shrug from the weary-eyed man, wearing his familiarly threadbare suit.

"If the children want to play Quidditch with old Uncle Remus, who am I to deny them?"

Both men recalled the loud laughter from the children, remembering even more clearly all the years before that when children had been too busy with fear to have the same carefree afternoons that were so regular these day. 

Some aches were worth their causes after all.


End file.
